There has been disclosed a backhoe in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A2004-176312 as a working machine. The boom of the backhoe includes a forked base support of which the base end side is pivotally supported by the revolving base and the fore end side is connected with a boom main body. The base support is configured to include a body part, and a left and right pair of leg parts that are extended from the body part to the revolving base and swingably pivotally supported on the revolving base side. Also, hydraulic hoses on the revolving base side are inserted between the left and right pair of leg parts, extended to the upper surface of the body part, and further extended along the outer surface of the boom main body to the fore end side of the arm. Hydraulic oil is supplied through the hydraulic hoses to hydraulic actuators such as a hydraulic actuator for actuating the arm swingably supported on the fore end side of the boom main body.
Also, in this backhoe, the revolving base is provided with a swing bracket rotatably around a vertical shaft, and the swing bracket vertically movably supports the base part of the boom through a horizontal pivot. The boom is provided with the swingable arm, and the fore end of the arm is provided with the bucket. The arm provided at the fore end of the boom, and the boom are actuated by the hydraulic actuators such as hydraulic cylinders.
In such a backhoe, the multiple hydraulic hoses for supplying the hydraulic oil to the hydraulic actuators for actuating the arm, bucket, and the like are arranged from the revolving base via the boom along the outer surface of the boom.